


We are the Kings and Queens of Tomorrow

by coldcutcalamity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, Drama, Gen, Not a ship fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place during the conversation between Eren and Historia in Chapter 54.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Kings and Queens of Tomorrow

“Does it scare you?”

The static silence in the room was interrupted by the weight of the unforeseen question. Between them, none had spoken much to the other throughout the 3 years of their academy training, having much preferred to converse with the more familiar acquaintances within their circle.

Eren was not much of a sociable person; but at the times when he decided to address the dining hall back at their old academy barracks, it had always been about how committed he was to bringing down the titans. His dedication to the cause struck a lot of feelings among the cadets, some with resentment at his brash proclamations while others were left inspired.

Krista would have been in one mind with his goals and would even encourage those around her to foster a similarly positive spirit. However, Historia would have remained impassive at his show of determination, preferring to keep her thoughts to herself and leave the ‘playing hero’ act to those who sought a glorified death.

Dying for a noble cause was honorable and all, but if everyone were to be honest with themselves, their futures remained futile. It was nothing more but a romanticized dream for the hopeless.

Just like what their situation is right now.

“Sometimes…” Historia pondered at his question over and over again in her mind, letting the words roll over her thoughts languidly like the streams near the farmhouse where she grew up. “Especially when things get too quiet and I’m left alone with my thoughts.”

Eren shifted from his position by the window and moved to sit across from her on the makeshift dining table. His actions were stiff, like a spring that was wound up too tight, just waiting to break out of its confines at the slightest touch.

The Corporal and the rest of their squad had gone on a mission that was proposed by Erwin. The letter that was sent by him in the middle of the night by a trusted messenger had sparked an outrage among the rookies at the sheer risk it carried. If it goes according to plan, they would gain significant leverage over those who sought to eliminate them as threats to the King’s agenda. But if not executed with precision, they had everything to lose.

But seeing how their superiors placed a considerable amount of faith in the Commander’s plan, they had gone ahead and did the unthinkable. It amazed the younger recruits on how Hanji and Levi had a good working relationship with the Commander. Their synchronicity in terms of the way they think and act was a quality that could not be honed. Bonds like those were few and far in between, and they could not help but to be slightly optimistic despite the grim outlook of their delicate fates.

However, the rest had been gone for quite a long while and worry was starting to creep into their minds which made way for unpleasant thoughts.

“How long have you known it yourself?”

Historia noticed that he was determined to keep the conversation going, despite the all-too-personal direction that it was going. She did not blame him, given that excessive agitation was not good for his titan-shifting ability. He needed a distraction and he needed it fast before his impulsive nature got the better of him. So she gave in and decided to indulge him for a little bit further.

“A while…”

She tried to keep her answers curt, not wanting him to gain knowledge of her thoughts. But most of all, she did not want to release the chains that she had bound over the deeper and painful aspects of her childhood. Just as it was difficult to recollect some of her past memories, it was just as hard to forget them. She hoped that the rest of their squad mates would come bursting through the door any minute now, saving her from having to face her inner demons the longer this conversation with Eren continues.

“Does it anger you?”

Eren saw the way her hands balled into fists, as if trying to hold back an intense reaction. It was then he realized that in the midst of his own selfish desire to steer his mind away from destructive notions, he had not taken her feelings into consideration. Her continuous silence indicates that his assumption was right and he swiftly steered the topic into more mutual grounds.

“I don’t get it,” he kept his voice low, trying to calm his growing frustrations. “Why us? Why is it that we are the ones who have to carry this sort of burden?”

“If not us, it might then fall into the wrong hands.”

Her voice held a defeated tone, something which Eren had not expected out of her. The sound was too jaded for someone who had always been the image of kindness and compassion during their academy training years. But then again, he might be mistaking that girl for Krista. It was Historia who was sitting right in front of him now; those two people are worlds apart. He had to remember that.

“But how can we know that?” He exclaimed with deep aversion. “Who’s to say that we’re not the bad guys?”

Her voice was calm, but the glint in her gaze indicated to him that she was not too far from sharing the same sentiments as his.

“I won’t pretend to know the answer, Eren. But it doesn’t kill to have some faith.”

“I did, once.” He kept his gaze down, willing away the unwanted images away from his mind. “But it only got the people close to me killed.”

They fell into a momentary silence, each immersed in their own misgivings. The light shining through the window was slowly diminishing, signaling the shift into the evening hours. The minutes continued to stretch before one of them started speaking again.

“I see her sometimes… in my dreams,” she began, her words cautiously filling in the stillness of the room. “She would often tell me stories about the outside world. She was always so kind to me and taught me a lot of things. But every time I try to recall her face, it disappears and I would wake up feeling as if I’d forgotten something important.”

Eren found himself nodding in comprehension to her story. It was the same for him, that desperate but futile attempt at trying to recall an important detail after waking up from a restless sleep. He realized that their experiences were so similar that it shattered his initial view that no one else could ever understand the complexities of his inner psyche.

Suddenly, he did not feel so alone anymore.

“It’s the same for me,” he confessed in earnest. “I’d see flashes of my father, blood and death. So much… death. It’s all so confusing.”

“I guess we’re just not meant to know until the time comes.” Her words seem to imply that same defeated notion, but he also felt something different in her tone this time. “We should just accept the fact that we’re only a small part in the grand scale of things.”

“Like sacrificial pawns…”

He released a tired sigh, acknowledging that the subject of their conversation was taking a toll on his mind. But she was not about to let him go off with such a simplistic take on their situation. Eren needs to realize that there was more to this fight then just a matter of championing for the greater good. He needs to know the full stakes and just how much he was about to lose by the time everything falls into place.

“No, you’re wrong.”

This time she shifted her gaze fully onto his and for the first time, witnessing how vulnerable he was. How vulnerable they both were. It was funny how they both looked so young but yet, their spirit was far from being unmaimed by the cruelties of the world.

It’s just unfortunate how hardship and despair does not discriminate by age.

“The reason why we’re still alive is because we’re hidden behind the swords of those you call pawns. We’re the last pieces on the board, Eren. It won’t end until we witness the deaths of every single one of our comrades.”

She saw his expression change to one of total discernment as the full force of her words finally sunk in.

“We’re… the King and Queen.”

“Checkmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this oneshot after reading their conversation in chapter 54. It was intriguing for me to find two polarizing personalities being able to find some sort of common ground and having such a raw conversation with the other when they both did not have much interaction previously.  
> I like the way Eren tries to give her some sort of reassurance and how Historia slowly tries to get in terms with herself. It spells much character growth in them and I would like to see how their friendship develops as the series progresses.  
> 


End file.
